


Seksuālā audzināšana Cūkkārpā

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Pēc tam, kad kāda Slīdeņu meitene ir nokļuvusi stāvoklī, Cūkkārpas pasniedzēji vienojas, ka seksuālā audzināšana ir nepieciešama jau sākot no trešā kursa. Slīdeņu un Grifidoru puikām par audzinātāju iekrīt Strups…





	Seksuālā audzināšana Cūkkārpā

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: KaciJaBeth  
> Oriģināls lasāms šeit http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/kacijabeth/SE01a.html

Kādā pirmdienas rītā Harijs Poters pamodās un atklāja, ka guļamistaba visa ir tukša. Apģērbies viņš metās uz kopistabu, kurā bija sapulcējušies visi pārējie trešgadnieki.   
  
"Paskaties, Harij!" iesaucās viņa labākais draugs Rons Vīzlijs, tikko pamanījis zēnu ienākam, un aizvilka viņu pie ziņojumu dēļa. Pašā centrā tur bija jauns paziņojums:   
  
"Visiem trešā un vecāko kursu zēniem ierasties lielākajā burvestību klasē uz seksuālās audzināšanas stundu. Visām meitenēm tai pašā laikā ierasties Lielajā Zālē."  
  
"Seksuālā audzināšana?" Harijs nogrozīja galvu. "Kādēļ mums tā vēl vajadzīga?"   
  
"Tas viss tikai tāpēc..." Rons iesāka, taču tai brīdī viņiem pievienojās viņa vecākie brāļi Freds un Džordžs.   
  
"Jā, beidzot taču kādam jāizskaidro mazajam Roniķītim viss par trīctārpiem un zirgērgļiem," Freds iesmējās.   
  
Rons piepūtās un jau bija gatavs atcirst kaut ko asu, taču tai mirklī viņiem pievienojās Persijs. Veltījis Fredam un Džordžam nicinošu skatienu, viņš ierunājās. "Nu gan jūs abi esat kā tādi vientieši. Varētu taču attiekties pret to lietu mazliet pieaugušāk?" Dvīņi tikai turpināja ķiķināt.   
  
"Persij, par ko tur būs runa?" Harijs painteresējās.   
  
"A, nu par visu ko," Persijs atbildēja. "Kā izsargāties un pārējais. Skolotāji noteikti cenšas panākt, lai tā Slīdeņu grūtniecības lieta vairāk neatkārtotos."   
  
"Aha. Un kurš to pasniegs?"   
  
"Profesore Asnīte apmācīs Elšpūšu un Kraukļanagu meitenes piektdienās, bet profesors Zibiņš viņu zēnus. Profesore Maksūra apmācīs Grifidoru un Slīdeņu meitenes sestdienā, un profesors Strups apmācīs mūs un Slīdeņu puikas," Persijs paskaidroja un tad devās uz pirmziemnieku pusi, uzbrēcot tiem par pārlieku liela trokšņa sacelšanu.  
  
"STRUPS?!" Harijs noelsās, tiklīdz Persijs bija atgājis patālāk.   
  
"Varēja būt arī ļaunāk," Freds nopūtās.   
  
"Jā. Varējām nonākt pie Maksūras," Džordžs piebalsoja un nodrebinājās.   
  
"Bet nopietni... STRUPS?!"   
  
"Tas vienkārši nevar būt tiesa," Rons piekrita.   
  
"Kāpēc gan ne?" Džordžs sakrustoja rokas uz krūtīm.   
  
"Tāpēc, ka tas nozīmētu, ka Strups zina par seksu. Kas savukārt nozīmētu, ka viņam tāds ir bijis. Kas savukārt ir vienkārši pretīgi. Vārdi 'Strups' un 'sekss' vienā teikumā nesader," Rons paziņoja.   
  
"Par ko tad tu tā satraucies, Ronij? Tu taču tāpat nekad Strupa teikto neklausies," Freds aizrādīja.   
  
Rons nogrozīja acis. Džordžs atkal ieķiķinājās, un Harijam sākās nopietnas bažas par to, kā šī stunda noritēs. 

-jauna aina - 

Bija pienākusi sestdiena, un pēc vakariņām visi nemierīgi grozījās pa kopistabu gaidīdami, kad būs jādodas uz seksuālās audzināšanas stundu. Freds un Džordžs testēja uz pirmziemniekiem savu jaunāko izgudrojumu, Persijs skraidīja viņiem pakaļ un lamājās, Rons un Hermione klusībā sēdēja pie kamīna un sačukstējās, bet Harijs pūlējās pabeigt savu mājasdarbu pareģošanā.   
  
Piecpadsmit minūtes pāri sešiem Hermione piecēlās, noskūpstīja Ronu un devās uz Lielo zāli. Arī pārējie pamazām sāka atstāt koptelpu. Harijs un Rons saminstinājās, kamēr Nevils skaļi žēlojās, ka nevarot vēl izlemt, kas ir ļaunāk - saņemt TO RUNU no vecmāmiņas, vai saņemt to _atkal_ no Strupa.   
  
Tomēr galu galā arī viņiem nācās vien doties uz burvestību klasi, un tāpēc Harijs, Rons, Nevils, Šīmuss un Dīns bija spiesti pamest kopistabas drošo patvērumu un doties uz minēto kabinetu. Par nelaimi, viņi tur ieradās vieni no pēdējiem, tā ka vienīgās brīvās vietas bija palikušas tikai pirmajā rindā, no kuras pārējie bija turējušies pa gabalu. Viņi tikko bija skumji samierinājušies ar šo faktu un apsēdušies, kad, apmetnim plīvojot, telpā iesoļoja Strups.   
  
"Sakarā ar nesenajiem... notikumiem," Strups iesāka, "man tika uzdots aprunāties ar jums par seksu. Tātad, kurš no klātesošajiem ir nodarbojies ar seksu?"   
  
Pāris cilvēki pacēla rokas, to starpā Malfojs.   
  
"Malfojs nodarbojies ar seksu?" Harijs pārsteigts nočukstēja.   
  
"Nu bet protams! Kurš cits tad Pansijai to bērnu sarūpēja!" Rons atčukstēja atpakaļ.   
  
"Es zinu, ka te ir jābūt vairāk," Strups paziņoja, skatoties uz piecām vientulīgi paceltajām rokām.   
  
"Atvainojiet," Freds, neganti smīnot, paslēja roku, "ko tieši jūs domājat ar vārdu 'sekss'?"   
  
Strups uz brīdi sastinga, un tad uzmanīgi atbildēja, "Dzimumaktu."   
  
"A, nu labi," Freds atsaucās un arī pacēla roku.   
  
"Goda vārds, tikai seši? Es zinu, ka te ir jābūt vairāk," Strups pārvaicāja.   
  
Harijs ar vienu acs kaktiņu pamanīja, ka Rons lēni paceļ gaisā roku. Kura seja - Harija, Freda, Džordža, Persija, Šīmusa vai Strupa - bija lielākā šokā, bija grūti pateikt, taču Harijs nenoturējās klusu nepajautājis, "Tu un 'Mione?!"   
  
Rons pamāja ar galvu, kamēr Freds ar Džordžu, viens otru pārtraucot, ņēmās čukstēt, "Tu un Hermione?! Un kā bija? Bija labi? Kā jūs to darījāt? Kur? Vai viņa bija forša?!" Rons tikai piesarcis purināja galvu un cieta klusu.   
  
"Tikai septiņi? Paklausieties, es taču netaisos jūs sodīt par atzīšanos? Tikai godīgi."   
  
Lēnām klasē pacēlās arvien jaunas un jaunas rokas, ieskaitot Džordza un Šīmusa. Viena no pēdējām paslējās Persija roka.   
  
Ja cilvēki bija šokēti par Rona pacelto roku, tad Persijam, piesarkušam rudākam par savu matu ērkuli, paceļot savu roku, iestājās haoss. Freds un Džordžs metās pie viņa, sitot uz pleca un apsveicot ar savas cilvēcības apstiprinājumu, jo pirms tam nopietni esot apsvēruši iespēju, ka Persijs esot citplanētietis no kosmosa, kamēr Rons nomurmināja kaut ko, kas aizdomīgi izklausījās pēc: "Ja es būtu gribējis vairāk uzzināt par savu brāļu intīmo dzīvi, es pats viņiem pajautātu."   
  
Strups paskatījās uz pāri par piecdesmit paceltajām rokām. "Tas jau vairāk izskatās pēc patiesības," viņš sacīja. "Aptuveni puse. Tātad, šī nodarbība ir paredzēta tam, lai iemācītu jums burvestības, kas pasargātu jūs šādu nodarbību laikā. Pirmā ko mēs iemācīsimies, būs vienkārša dzimstības kontroles burvestība. Mister Malfoj, varbūt pievērsīsiet man uzmanību!"   
  
Malfojs bija atslīdzis savā krēslā un izskatījās tikko spējīgs turēt acis vaļā. "Desmit punkti no Slīdeņiem. Jums no visiem klātesošajiem visvairāk derētu pievērst uzmanību šai burvestībai," Strups iešņācās.   
  
"Ko Strups tā uzknāba Malfojam?" Harijs pačukstēja Ronam.   
  
Rons paraustīja plecus. "Varbūt pārskaities par to, ka Malfojs pagādāja Pansijai bērnu."   
  
"Tātad, burvestība skan šādi: Fornicus!" Strups komandēja.   
  
"Fornicus!" visi korī atkārtoja.   
  
"Labi. Tagad, lai pasargātu sevi no dažādām slimībām. Atkārtojiet aiz manis: Domantium!"   
  
"Domantium!"   
  
"Labi. Tātad, šis divas pamatburvestības dos... jā, Mister Vīzlij?"   
  
Freds vicināja pa gaisu paceltu roku. "Profesor," viņš nevainīgā tonī painteresējās, "kad tieši mums būtu jāpielieto šīs burvestības?"   
  
"Nodarbojoties ar seksu, mister Vīzlij," Strups nopūtās.   
  
"Vai tikai dzimumaktā, vai arī citos gadījumos arī?"   
  
"Kādos vēl 'citos gadījumos'?"   
  
"Nu, teiksim, ja mana meitene mani apmierina ar muti," Freds iesāka.   
  
Harijs ievēroja, ka Rons viņam blakus ir pieņēmis zaļganu ādas krāsu un tās skaņas, ko viņš izdvesa, atgādināja apspiestu vemšanas mēģinājumu.   
  
"Nu, ir pilnīgi skaidrs, ka Fornicus burvestība mums nebūs vajadzīga, bet vai mums katram gadījumam vajadzētu lietot burvestību, kas pasargā no slimībām? Es domāju, vai tā arī ir iespējams aplipināties?" Freds pabeidza.   
  
Harijs nevarēja saprast, vai Freds no tiesa vēlējās uzzināt šo informāciju, vienkārši mēģināja novest Ronu līdz vemšanai, vai arī tikai tracināja Strupu - un iespējams, ka tās bija visas trīs lietas reizē - taču Strups tikai paziņoja, "Dažas slimības izplatās arī tā, kamēr citas nē. Tomēr labāk būt drošam nekā nožēlot."   
  
Džordža roka sāka enerģiski vēzēties gaisā.   
  
"Jā, mister Vīzlij?"   
  
"Sakiet, ko nozīmē 'fellācija'?"   
  
Ja Harijs bija domājis pirms tam Strupu esam aizkaitinātu, tad šobrīd viņš saprata, ka īsti aizkaitinātu Strupu vēl nav redzējis. Strups bija vēl bālāks nekā parasti, taču viņa vaigi liesmoja kā uguns. Neticami mierīgā balsī viņš paziņoja, "Es ticu, ka pat Lēniņš zina atbildi uz šo jautājumu."   
  
"Es gan nezinu," atskanēja Dīna Tomasa balss.   
  
Nevils, kas gadījuma pēc sēdēja blakus Dīnam, bailēs izdeva pelei līdzīgu pīkstienu, kad Strups lēni pagriezās uz viņu pusi.   
  
"Pieci punkti no Grifidoriem par muļķa dzīšanu. Starp citu, tas ir orālais sekss vīrietim," Strups paziņoja un pagriezās pret tāfeli.   
  
Viņš vēl nebija pabeidzis teikumu, kad Freda roka atkal bija gaisā.   
  
"Kas vēl, Vīzlij?" Strups pavaicāja pat nepagriežoties pret klasi.   
  
"Bet ja nu mana meitene vēlas, lai es viņu apmierinu orāli? Vai tad mums arī vajadzētu lietot aizsardzības burvestību pret slimībām?"   
  
"Ar kādu slimību apsēstu skuķi tu pārguli, Vīzlij?" Strups noelsās. Aptvēris, ka pateicis to skaļi, viņš sastomījās, "Ē, nu, es domāju... 'labāk būt drošam nekā nožēlot'. Piesardzība nekad nenāk par lieku."   
  
"Es esmu dzirdējis, ka tas garšo tā īpatnēji," Džordžs piebalsoja.   
  
Rons palika pavisam zaļš ģīmī.   
  
"Ak dievs, par ko man šis krusts uzlikts," Strups pie sevis nočukstēja un nopūtās. 

-jauna aina - 

Pēc aptuveni stundas Strups bija pabeidzis stāstīt par alternatīvajiem izsargāšanās paņēmieniem - tiesa, lietot vientiešu prezervatīvu šķita esam muļķīgi, ja bija pieejamas visas tās burvestības - apskatījis seksa pamatpozīcijas - Rons vairākas reizes nožagojās, izskatoties gatavs apvemties - un izskaidrojis Lubricus burvestību - klase visa kā viens ķiķināja, kad tika apstāstītas daudzās Lubricus burvestības pielietojuma iespējas, kā arī tas, kur tieši vajadzēja ar zizli pieskarties. Visbeidzot Strups atlaida klasi.   
  
Pusceļā uz Torni viņi satikās ar meitenēm. Hermione ieķērās Rona rokā kā slīcējs pie salmiņa. Atskanēja vispārēja ķiķināšana, Rons veltīja pārējiem skatienu apklustiet-vai-arī-es-jūs-nogalināšu, bet Hermione izskatījās apjukusi.   
  
Koptelpā Freds un Andželīna sakāvās par to ka Freds "aizmirsa ievērot diskrētumu izklāstot mūsu guļamistabas aktivitātes tik daudziem cilvēkiem", Džordžs staigāja pa pēdām Persijam, pieprasot tehnisku sīkumu aprakstu - bet Persijs klusēja kā partizāns, un Hermione raudādama aizskrēja uz meiteņu guļamistabu, pirms tam iecirtusi Ronam pamatīgu pļauku, kad Nevilam bija pasprucis šis tas par to, ko pārējie bija uzzinājuši no Rona.  
  
Lai viss paliktu vēl ļaunāk, Rons beidzot apvēmās.   
  
Un pirmo reizi mūžā Harijs bija priecīgs, ka viņš vēl ir nevainīgs un bez savas meitenes.


End file.
